How many integers, $x$, satisfy $|5x - 3| \le 7$?
Explanation: We'll consider two cases.


Case 1: $5x-3$ is nonnegative.  If $5x-3$ is nonnegative, then $|5x-3| = 5x-3$, so we have $5x - 3 \le 7$.  Solving this gives $x \le 2$.  The only integers for which $x\le 2$ and $5x-3$ is nonnegative are $1$ and $2$.

Case 2: $5x-3$ is negative.  If $5x - 3$ is negative, then $|5x-3| = -(5x-3)$, so the inequality becomes $-(5x-3) \le 7$.  Multiplying by $-1$ gives $5x-3 \ge -7$, so $5x \ge -4$, which means $x \ge -0.8$.  The only integer greater than $-0.8$ for which $5x-3$ is negative is $0$.

Combining these cases gives us $\boxed{3}$ integers that satisfy the inequality.